


Homesickness

by Gabberwocky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Homesickness, Other, Space Dad Shiro, Space Family Feels, an introverted empathetic angel, everyone copes in different ways, everyone is sad, he just knows, i have this thing where keith is an empath, keith is literally an angel, like don't question it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is homesick and copes in different ways</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesickness

During their time in space, all of the members of Team Voltron had felt a little homesick.

Lance missed the noise and bustle of his Hispanic home; the sheer number of family living on the ranch-style property enough to make even the most sociable person feel overwhelmed, but that was how the blue paladin liked it. The castle, though it had begun to feel a little more like home as the years passed, was just too big, too cold, too  _ quiet. _ Lance needed noise; the yelling of Mamá in Spanish across the house, the laughter of his younger siblings, cousins, nieces, and nephews. He tried to dispel this himself by being as loud as he dared, arguing with Keith, singing in disjointed English and Spanish. When he was particularly down, he’d mutter to himself in his native tongue. 

Pidge missed her family; though she felt a little less homesick once Matt and her father were rescued from a Galra work camp, she still missed her mother’s warm hugs and home cooked meals. She missed the bedroom she’d shared with her older brother, the living room couch and TV they’d curl up on together. She tried to cure her homesickness by having the screens in the ‘family room’ broadcast whatever she’d been able to find out in the vastness of space, but it wasn’t the same.

Hunk missed the sun. As a Pacific Islander, he was used to easy access to the sun, sand, and surf. He missed the seafood dishes from home, going fishing with his father, surfing with his sister. Most of all, he missed cooking with his mother. The yellow paladin sought comfort in trying to make the strange alien food palatable, spending much of his time in the kitchen. He also looked towards the stars, searching for their familiar Sun, but never able to find it. They were light years away.

Shiro missed the sky. Ironic, to be sailing through Space and to miss something as simple as the sky, but there it was. The black paladin coped through distraction: cleaning his Lion, checking on the other Paladins, looking at Star Charts with Allura. Anything to keep his mind off the fact that he missed the blue sky and white clouds of Earth. Any other planet’s sky was just this much off, the clouds the palest of pinks instead of pure white, or the sky turquoise instead of crystalline blue. Just enough to remind the older man that, no, this isn’t Earth, this was some Alien planet in some Alien galaxy and he could very easily die before he saw  _ his  _ sky again.

In the beginning, Keith missed solitude. Everyone was always  _ around,  _ coping in their own ways and not letting Keith do the same. So he’d go search for his own, instead finding Lance, mumbling to himself in smooth Spanish, to which Keith replied in his own halting, mispronounced version of the language. The smile that lit Lance’s face was worth the small infringement on his solitude. The next time, he’d find Pidge, curled up in some strange corner of the castle, picture in her hand and latent tear tracks. With his very limited knowledge of comfort, he pulled the small girl into his lap and let her sleep their. The confused smile on her face when she awoke put a smile in his heart. The third time, he’d find Hunk, hand pressed to the glass of the castle’s starboard window, sorrow writ across his face. Keith himself would frown, walk towards the other, and nod towards the kitchen, silently asking to be taught. Hunk would smile enthusiastically and all but drag the red paladin into the kitchen and start explaining things in words Keith couldn’t understand. The final time, he’d find Shiro, asleep under his Lion, and he’d pull the other out, wake him, and collapse, emotionally exhausted and willing to let the black paladin just take care of him for a while. As a foster child, he never had a real family. Until Voltron; until Lance and Pidge and Hunk and Allura and Coran and  _ Shiro.  _ The man he’d looked up to at the Garrison, the man who’d become the closest thing to a father figure Keith had ever known. These people had become his family, his home. What did he have to miss? 

**Author's Note:**

> I have this headcanon that Keith is an empath. If you don't know what that is, and because I suck at putting that into words, here you go:  
> Being an empath is when you are affected by other people's energies, and have an innate ability to intuitively feel and perceive others. Your life is unconsciously influenced by others' desires, wishes, thoughts, and moods. ~ Via themindunleashed.org
> 
> The problem is I also see him as HELLA introverted so like... he knows when you're upset, but doesn't have the energy to do anything about it.


End file.
